As semiconductor devices have become more highly integrated, the size of features in the semiconductor devices and the spacings therebetween have been reduced. One of the ways that these semiconductor devices have been more highly integrated is through the use of a photolithography process sometimes referred to as self-aligned reverse patterning. According to self-aligned reverse patterning approach, a pattern can be formed on a layer in which features (a feature layer) are to be formed. A conformal layer can be formed on the pattern and subsequently removed from the feature layer and the pattern, except that portions of the spacer layer can remain on side walls of the pattern. Then, the pattern can be removed from the feature layer while the portions of the conformal layer remaining on the side walls remain. The remaining portions of the conformal layer can define a mask pattern that can be used to etch a reverse pattern into the feature layer.